Chapter 13: Who Are You Again?
Chapter 12 At first, I did not feel anything. Not a thing. I had no idea where I was. Then I heard a voice. “I just don’t know how he did it. I am not the expert on organic life forms. And not on the Mist either....No, no, no that’s Hecate's department.... Yes...well no, I just build things. Fine, I have to go...Sure, another project to start on, whatever.” Then footsteps, with ever other step creaking as if the gear needed oiling. “Needs...oil...” I mumbled. “What? Oh...good point.” Then, I started to feel. The first thing I felt, my head hurt. It hurt like crazy. I tried to reach my hands up to my head, but I couldn’t move them, I just heard a kind of thump where they were supposed to be. Then I felt something smooth rubbing against my cheek. “Hey there buddy,” I said. “I think I am alright...maybe.” My eyes started to work. I could see that I was on a worktable in a very sweet garage. Tools of every kind were everywhere, if not in their assigned seating. Strange boxes were lying around, and something swinging around the ceiling. Then my I could start to move my body, and I sat up. The thing that was rubbing my neck was a little golden dragon looking dealy who’s eyes were changing from amethyst, to sapphire, to ruby, and back again, as if it didn't know what color its eyes should be. “Ahh, your awake.” I looked up to see one of the Ugliest people I had ever...well actually the only person I had ever seen. He had red bumps all over his face, his shoulders were lopsided and he had a brace on one of his legs. That must have been what I heard squeaking. “Umm,” I started intelligently. “Who are you?” “Hmm. What? Oh, right. Your probably used to seeing my other form.” Then he morphed into someone slightly less ugly. Still with the lopsided shoulders and the leg brace, but now instead of overalls he was wearing what looked to be a Roman Legionaries armor, complete with gladius strapped to his waist. Wait...how did I know that? “I am Vulcan, your father. Do you recognize me, boy?” he asked. My father. I had a father. Good knews I suppose...I mean, I had to come from somewhere, right? “Ok, so your my father...Why am I so short then. I mean, your like ten feet tall, and I am...what, just under six feet?” I replied. He sighed. “I was afraid this is what happened. Ugh, I don’t know how to fix this. Alright look. You have lost your memory...mostly. We aren’t quite sure how, but even if I did explain it your not going to remember it. Here is what you will remember from this conversation he,” Vulcan pointed at the little dragon thing who was still sitting on the ground, “is your creation. You named him Growlz. Rather unimaginative considering that’s all he does. You can communicate with him via some method I don’t rightly understand, which is impressive. And before you ask, no I don’t know where that dashing top hat came from, and I cannot take it off either.” I actually was thinking about asking that question. “I am sending you to some of your...lets call them brothers and sisters. They are in a different place than you grew up in. I need you to deliver a message to one of them, Growlz already put it in your coat. By the way, I fixed that. Each of the pockets acts as one of those magic pockets you already came up with, and I put something on the back to let those who are, at this moment, looking for you recognize you. “It is important he receives that message. You should go before Jupiter finds you.” He transformed back into the ugly dude. “Ah, now, one more thing that will not make any sense to you, and you probably will not remember the words, nor why they make you feel better. Your friends, the ones who were with you in the explosion that took your memory, they are safe. For some reason they have their memories intact, but they are safe. They went back home to report the findings. Your journey, has just begun my son. Vendi pango offendo verus.” My brain somehow was able to translate that odd sentence. May your hammer strike true. Wonder what he meant by that... Index Category:The Stolen Shield Category:Chapter Page Category:The Rise of the Emperor